Nikolai Oseni
Nikolai Oseni 'arrived in M-A-G-E in its second year. He is well known for being rather deadpan behind his pretty face. He is often seen on Fyrst's rooftops. He is voiced by Hirofumi Nojima. Appearance Normal Appearance Nikolai can be characterized by his princely face... if nothing else. He has long flowing blonde hair that seem to constantly fall over his face. While the giant lock of hair on top of his head is not an ahoge, it does stick out more than the rest of his hair, often due to his surprisingly messy appearance. On the right side of his hair he has a single lock of hair longer than the rest with three blue beads strung through it. He has sky blue eyes and commonly carries a rather deadpan expression. He is average height, somewhat light weight, and slender build. Despite his dainty appearance, he is extremely athletic and would be best described to be built for speed. His wardrobe is rather simple, contrary to popular belief. Most of the time he only wears a t-shirt, jeans, and a hoodie, with running sneakers. He is sometimes mistaken as a hobo because he is outside so often. Mage Form Appearance When in Mage form, Nikolai transforms into a faerie: an elf with fluttering green wings. His outfit consists of a black halter top, long black gloves, tan pants, and a tattered robe that he wears around his waist. The robe is green in color with gold trimmings, ribbons of gold decorate his sash. Emblems in the shape of wings decorate his robe and ribbons. His overall appearance is meant to represent a fall from greater rank, as his robe is elegant but tattered, as he no longer dons it. His design is also meant to be streamlined to best suit his speed. The most notable physical changes Nikolai undertakes are his elongated elf-like ears, and his long golden blonde hair. His hair is tied in a tight braid that reaches past his back, and the original lock of hair that hung longer than the rest also grows in length, with six beads strung through it vs. the original three. On his back are translucent green wings that glow faintly and sparkle when he flutters them. Personality He is a textbook ''Lawful Neutral Nikolai is a serious guy with a dry to no sense of humor. He could be considered dense or just dumb because he has a hard time understanding jokes or reading people's emotions. He's also uncharacteristically really awkward being around excited or energetic people but tries to go with the flow. Despite his more obvious drawbacks, he has a lot of compassion and a somewhat strong sense of honor. He's fairly laid back despite his serious demeanor and only gets into action when other people are being wronged. Pretty calm and reserved and isn't quick to judge. Although subtle, Nikolai does not put much trust in others, putting the world at arm's length until he is invited to join it. His relationship with the world and the people around him could be best described as being the world's "Sentinel." Having a strong sense of justice and honor, he finds it simply natural to watch over Fyrst from above, only jumping into action when someone is being harmed. He is extremely quiet, saying little to nothing if he doesn't see it necessary to speak. However his silence and often deadpan expression lead many to believe that he is rather airheaded.... which is not untrue. Despite his lack of social skills, he thinks a lot about many things, considers many topics internally, but hardly speaks his mind. Background Nothing is known about his background as of yet. However he seems to come from a noble past... and not of what most children of MAGE consider 'Earth' .... Plot .... Battle Information Stats : '''Level 1 Abilities/Fighting Style Nikolai's greatest asset is his speed. With average power and low stamina, his fighting style relies greatly on his speed and ability to attack with precision and dodge quickly before he is overwhelmed by physical power. However being a peacekeeper rather than a deliverer of punishment, he will avoid fatal harm if necessary, often fighting defensively and seeking to disable his opponents more than causing mortal injury. Having enhanced senses and reflexes, he is able to move at inhuman speeds, hear sounds from a long distance, and develop quick reflexes. He uses his twin blades with an air of grace, often spinning in the air like a tornado to deliver quick strikes. ''смятение (smyateniye) "Flurry" : '''Normal Ability-- '''Nikolai attacks in swift succession of blade slashes. Each attack lands about 3 hits. For every 10 speed he has against his opponent, Nikolai has a 5% chance of landing another 3 hits. фея окружность (feya okruzhnostʹ) "Faerie Circle"'' : '''Special Attack-- '''This attack can be triggered around Nikolai or at a chosen location. His swords split apart into 6 separate blades which surround the target. The blades simultaneously slash at a single target (or multiple if they get in the way) The impact of the attack leaves a shock wave in the shape of a ring. The ring can only be created if all six blades hit and has a 25% chance of stunning anyone within a 3 meter radius of the target. Fighting Abilities out of Mage form Outside of mage form Nikolai is (surprisingly or not) a capable fighter. He has naturally fast reflexes and like his mage form, relies on his speed rather than his physical strength. His form of fighting closely resembles a mix of aikido and Chángquán particularly in defensive fighting and redirecting an opponent's attack back at them. Because of this knowledge he does not heavily rely on his abilities as a Mage unless absolutely necessary. Relationships *.... * Trivia *Niko appears to eat a lot but in actuality he eats very little. That's why he's always hungry *Another item he seems to carry around with him everywhere is a panflute. He enjoys playing it while sitting on a high place. Music apparently played an important part in his past and he enjoys playing and listening. Niko knows how to play the piano, viola, flute, and little bit of cello, among other things. Very musically gifted. * one of his favorite hobbies is parkour. Being in obscure high places is pretty normal for him. Daily parkour gives him a decent amount of exercise and work out. * despite his strong sense of justice, he's rather indifferent toward most things, especially if it concerns himself. He is also not the type to force his beliefs on others. * extremely stingy when it comes to money * displays some strange set of skills that involve thievery............... like picking locks, climbing through windows, and pick pocketing. * Character Art Designs